


satisfaction

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Olivia may have been a virgin when you met her, but she's caught up fast. The Kahuna is always wanting to try new things now, proving to have quite the sexual appetite.
Relationships: Lychee | Olivia/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 16, I've got some thigh fucking with Olivia and a reader insert. Loosely following a prompt from WattStalf from ages ago thanks Zapp.

Olivia is always doing her best to take care of you. At least, her interests line up enough with yours that it seems that way. In truth, everything the two of you do together is mutually beneficial. She’s wanted a relationship like this for so long, but with such terrible luck in love, you’re the first successful relationship she’s managed to maintain. 

Naturally, you were her first when it came to the bedroom, as well, something you could scarcely believe. The stunning kahuna, so intimidating and attractive? A virgin? It was unthinkable, and yet, true. You awakened a sexual appetite within her that has yet to slow down, and by now, she’s the one taking charge more often than not. 

Tonight, as you lay in bed, she positions herself on top of you, but rather than straddling you to ride you, she sits facing you, slightly off to the side. She turns, pushing up closer, so that her legs are draped over you. She reaches between her legs, spreading them so that she can take your cock in hand. She begins to stroke, up and down, smiling at you as she does. You gasp out, always left helpless before her efforts.

“You’re in for a real treat tonight,” Olivia says, her smile growing, and you wonder what she’s come up with now. She is always discovering or thinking up new things she wants to try with you, and you’re sure tonight is no different. It doesn’t take long for her to get you hard enough that she can move on. Once she does, she shifts forward, her weight resting on you as she squeezes herself against you. She closes her legs, your cock thrust between her thighs, and you already know what she has in mind. 

“You’re right,” you answer, already beginning to thrust upward. You can’t help it, the warmth of her thighs, your cock nestled tightly between them, is too much. “You’re amazing.”

“Oh, hush,” Olivia answers, giggling. “I’m still trying to pay you back for all you did for me, you know. You always work so hard to make sure I’m satisfied, so think of this as paying you back.”

You’ve tried to tell her there’s no need for all that. That every second you spent pleasuring her was heaven for you, and there’s no need for payback, but she never listens. By now, you wonder if the opposite isn’t also true. Maybe Olivia loves seeing your pleasure just as much as you love hers, and you suppose that wouldn’t be so bad. The two of you working back and forth, working to make sure the other feels great? Nothing bad about that.

You gasp out, as Olivia shifts her thighs, working them against your cock even as you thrust between them. She’s really putting her all into this, adding to the friction you feel, and you know you’re not going to last very long at this rate. Whatever appetite you’ve woken up within her, it isn’t something you think you’ll ever be able to handle. You continue thrusting, lost in the absolute bliss that is this feeling, until your body can handle no more. With a groan, you come, blowing your load between her shapely thighs. Olivia moans, as the bulk of it lands on her legs. 

“See, isn’t that much better?” Olivia says, laughing. “I’m glad you enjoyed that.”

“I loved it,” you answer, still panting from your efforts. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Olivia answers, rising up off of you. “But seeing you have so much fun has me in the mood, too.”

“Oh, yeah?” you ask, not at all surprised. “Need some help?”

“Not at all,” Olivia answers, “I’m just putting on a show.”

And with that, Olivia drops her shorts, reaching down beneath her panties. She’s wearing a lacy number, one which leaves very little to the imagination, and with her hand shoved beneath them, fingering herself, you can see most of what she’s doing. With her other hand, she reaches up, yanking down her tank top and taking her breast in hand. She gropes herself, moaning, before her fingers drift to her nipple. She begins teasing at herself, staring you down all the while, biting her lip and moaning. It’s a wonderful sight, and despite just coming, you feel your cock growing hard once more. How are you supposed to handle this? To just sit here and watch?

You already want her again, and Olivia can tell.

“Wow, turned on again already?” Olivia asks, tossing her head. She makes no move to shift, however, still putting on her little show for you. You take a seat next to her, watching more closely, before you slowly push your hand beneath her panties as well. You push her hand aside, pushing your own finger inside, taking over her efforts. Olivia’s whimpers come more often, more intensely, and you think you must be doing something right. 

She takes your cock in hand as well, now that her hand is free. While you finger her, she strokes you off, the two of you looking into each other’s eyes as you each work to drive the other closer. It quickly becomes a battle of sorts, trying to see who can force the other to come first. It’s friendly, of course, and the pleasure resulting from it is intense. 

You have a head start, with Olivia so close, but gone is the virgin who was once so easy to please. Olivia used to be sensitive, used to take very little effort to bring to climax, but her body needs so much more to reach her limit now. She seems to get more resilient with each time, pushing herself to last longer and longer. She loves every second of your encounters, and today is no different. She wants to hold on as long as she possibly can, to feel every second of pleasure.

You’ve got far more experience than she does, however. Your efforts soon bear fruit, causing her to cry out your name, her climax imminent. She begins stroking you off faster, harder, while keeping her eyes locked on yours. Her face is so pretty, you could lose yourself in her in an instant, especially when she’s crying out your name, biting her lip as she comes.

The sight, coupled with her efforts jacking you off, finally prove too much, bringing you to another climax.

With both of you spent, you settle into bed together, though you’re sure you’ll be back up as soon as Olivia has required. Most nights, she goes until one or both of you have conked out, not wanting to waste a second of your time together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
